<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storytime by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242344">Storytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orrelios Clan [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is gone and Zeb's acting single father, Family time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, The kits are asking for a Jedi story, bedtime story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeb didn't really want to remember the Jedi from his family, but if his kits want Jedi bedtime stories, who's he to deny them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orrelios Clan [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another installment of general shenanigans in the clan. I wrote this in a couple days, and it could be better, but I like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, settle down. You need to settle down.” Zeb set his youngest son in the wooden cradle, and pulled up the blanket to the shoulders of two other kits. He took the two steps to the other two beds that held his eldest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tayin was sitting up, and looked at Zeb with worried eyes. “When’s Papa gonna be home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not sure, but he will be back. In the meantime, can my little kits go to sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roti, who was in the bed with her youngest sister sat up, moving the blanket Zeb just tucked her in with. “Baba, can we have a story?” Zeb turned at his waist to look at his daughter, with cocked ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the ones about the Jedi!” Dorem, the eldest boy, shot up at the request. He pleaded at Zeb with his dark, brown eyes until Zeb sighed, and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one about the Jedi?” Zeb asked, earning cheers from his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but after this, you all sleep.” “Yes, Baba.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. It started around, fifteen years ago, if memory serves. Two Jedi were part of a group, a family, that helped bring the Empire down. The two Jedi in this family start and end on Lothal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Lothal was where the trainin began for Master and Padawan, from lightsabers to The Force itself. But there were force users called Inquisters that wanted the Master and Padawan dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juhta started wringing her blanket, even though she knew what her Baba was going to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually they had to fight, and the Master and Padawan won. The Grand Inquisitor was no more. They got an ally, who was neither Jedi or Sith, but there was a much bigger threat on their tails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darth Vader, who was the Emperor's fight dog, came after them. They evaded him, until they went to Malachor, the plant of Sith. There, the Master got blinded, and the ally disappeared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they find her, Baba?” Juhta asked, always curious. Zeb nodded, putting a finger to his lips to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re quiet, I can go on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did, many years later. Though, after she disappeared, the Padawan started using Sith techniques-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He can’t! He’s a Jedi!” Tayin cried out, only to be shushed by her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “He started using them because the Master wasn’t teaching him. He was focusing on what he could now do blind. The Padawan felt neglected, so he turned to teach himself. The Master felt that, and through communication they mended what the Padawan thought they lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Rebellion got more powerful and moved to Yavin IV, they gained attention. The Grand Admiral wanted to wipe the Rebellion away, starting with the two Jedi. With the Grand Admiral following them, they made their way back to Lothal to free the planet from Imperial Control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master knew that with this Admiral, there was going to be much harder battles to be fought. The Master realized that with the new Admiral, there are new weapons that would be used against the Rebels. So the Master decided, the way to get rid of the weapons, was to destroy them with himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kits all gasped, even though they had all heard this story before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the Master gone, only the Padawan remained as the Jedi for the Rebellion. Though, with the Admiral closing in, the Padawan decided on a way to get rid of him. Even though it would help free Lothal from Imperial control, the Padawan called upon the Purgill, a friend from the Force, to take them both away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of Padawan's actions, the Rebellion could work without fear and eventually fought off the Empire and destroyed the Emperor and Vader, freeing Lothal and the Galaxy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re all asleep?” Zeb asked into the dark room, his story actually putting the kits to sleep as the sun went down. He nodded to himself, needing to wrangle the blankets out of concerned kits hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baba, did they ever find the Padawan?” Yellow eyes opened, and red ears wiggled. Zeb sighed, not expecting his youngest daughter to be up after that. He walked to her bedside, careful to not wake the older, blue kit next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet, little one. He hasn’t been found yet.” Zeb shook his head, remembering the young Padawan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Juhta yawned, then snuggled into her pillow, letting her longer hair muss up, “I hope we find him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Zeb said, quietly, kissing between her ears, and left the room. He closed the door, and leaned against it, exhaling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ezra, where are you?” Zeb whispered, not even sure if the boy could hear him. Not that he’d still be a boy, after all this time. Karabast, he’d be around Kanan’s age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb lumbered to his own room, feeling for the cold bed in the dark, and let his tiredness consume him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>